Not a squeal
by allybaaba
Summary: What would make Angela so upset about Booth and Brennan kissing? B&OC everntuall BB


**So this has been rolling around in my head for about a month now and I couldn't seem to get it out. However on the bright side that month gave me plenty of time to improve upon the story.**

**No Sully cause the name Sully reminds me of the movie Monsters inc and He looks funny. And No cam cause she reminds me of a fly.**

**Someone should turn "I don't own Bones" into a song or something.**

**BoothandBrennan**

Special Agent Seeley booth strode in to the Jeffersonian institute like he owned the place. He probably could have pulled it off to if his hair was gray and he wore normal socks, after all multi millionaires don't wear holiday socks. He knocked once before walking into Dr. Temperance Brennan's office uninvited. Once he saw the scene before him he wished he would have waited for an invite.

Brennan was sprawled out on the couch in a very hot and heavy make out session with the guy Angela had introduced to Brennan last weekend at the bar.

His name was James and Angela had known him since they were 3 years old the two were like sibbilings. They had tried a relationship once but never even kissed, after all who wants to kiss someone they used to take baths with? Angela had come up with the genius Idea that two of her best friends weren't seeing anyone, and they must have similar qualities to both be friends with her so they should be introduced. The whole squint squad plus Booth had been recruited to go on a pub crawl in honors of Angela's birthday. But when they met at the first bar of the night they were introduced to the man who would make it the squint squad plus two. James, he seemed to take an immediate liking to Brennan and her to him. He was good looking enough but to Hodgins he looked like a less muscular Booth. He was tall Dark hair dark eyes and a five o'clock shadow that seemed to show up at two o'clock. Hell he even seemed to act like Booth, they were both constantly protecting his best friend, both best friends also happened to be of the female persuasion. Every time somebody wanted to dance with Brenann Booth would cut in and the same way for James and Angela. Poor Hodgins barely got to dance with his girlfriend on her birthday. Booth didn't like the guy from the start there was something about him. It was like he couldn't guarantee Bones everything she needed, everything Booth could guarantee her.

He turned around and quickly shut Brennan's office door and headed to see Zach, this seemed like a fairly straight forward case and the kid needed some practice. Bu most importantly, Booth really didn't want to work with Brennan while she was seeing some other guy.

**BoothandBrennan**

It was quitting time at the Jeffersonian and Brenann had been holed up in her office all day catching up on paperwork. Making out with James and working on her newest manuscript. She was surprised to see her former grad student dr. Zach Addy still on the platform carefully examining a skeleton Brennan didn't recognize, last time she had checked there were only a few non recent skeletons left to be identified. That shouldn't have taken Zach more than 5 hours, but he was still examining a Skelton. She wasn't used to this Brennan was on top of the professional functionings of this place, when new skeleton came I she was the first one to know and the first one to snap her rubber gloves on, she didn't like not knowing what was going on and form the looks of it this skeleton had bee here for a couple of hours at least. She walked over to Dr. Addy to find the answers she so desperately needed.

"Zach, where did this skeleton come from?"

"Agent Booth and I are working with him he is our latest case."

"Booth brought in a case today and nobody told me?" Brennan was fuming, booth was her partner NOT Zach's.

"Actually I brought in the body today, Booth came in around noon and announced that we had a case, he went to your office but walked out shortly after and looked like he'd seen a ghost. But he said I could have the case because you weren't in a position to be disturbed." _Noon, James had come by for lunch _Brenann thought_, infact the sandwiches are still wrapped sitting on my desk…. O my god Booth walked in on James and I making out on my couch._ Brennan resumed her exit of the building at a much faster pace, but this time home was not her destination, Booth's apartment was where she needed to go.

"Goodbye Dr. Brennan" Zach called after her as she hurried out of the building.

**BoothandBrennan**

Brennan pounded on Booth's door she knew he was home she could see the Car in the drive way and could hear the television increasing in volume every time she knocked.

Booth knew it was Brennan she had obviously heard about him turning the case Over to Zach. He really didn't want to talk to her right now. So he kept turning up the TV. He kept hoping that the sounds of ER would drown her desperate knocking out.

Brennan couldn't help but feel foolish she had been pounding his door for ten minutes now and he still hadn't answered. She was ready to give up, but Brennan was not the type of girl who gave up EVER. She promised her self that she wouldn't leave his door step until she talked to him.

He couldn't take it any more Booth and always been a ladies man and this was no way to treat a lady. Plus the volume on the TV wouldn't turn up any more.

Brennan was about to just sit down and wait for a few minutes before she continued her incessant knocking; her wrist was staring to hurt. Lucky for her though Booth chose that moment to open the door.

"Booth." She said somewhat relieved that he had answered the door but her voice was dripping with anger.

"Bones" he returned his voice showing obvious aggravation.

"Booth why did you give the case to Zach?" she questioned him coolly

"Because your new boyfriend was visiting." He replied in the same cool manner. Her suspicions were confirmed Booth had walked in on them. And that left Brennan wordless her mouth forming a perfect "o".

"I couldn't trust my self with you on a case while you were seeing some body else." He began.

"Why?" Brennan cut him of.

"Because I have feelings for you." Booth said barely registering what he had said. For the second time that night and the second time in her life Brennan was left speechless. _ How could she be so foolish. James wasn't Booth she knew that all along, but he sure did look like Booth. But he wasn't even as close to as sculpted as Booth was. He was a substitute and Brennan had known that all along but he was a poor substitute_. She did the only thing she could think to do at that time and leaned over and kissed him. Booth took a moment but kissed her back with such fervor an outsider would have thought that one of the two was going to die. As the finally separated for air Booth pulled Brenan into the house and shut the door behind them.

Wordlessly the two cuddled up on Booth's couch kissing. James couldn't even hold a match to Booth and the way he kissed. Eventually both fell asleep.

**BoothandBrennan**

It was eight o'clock the next morning when Booth awoke on his couch with Brennan in his arms. He smiled remembering the events of the previous night. He carefully moved Brennan on to the couch as he got up to eat breakfast. Looking at the many Post-It notes stuck to his fridge one caught his eye. Angela was coming over today to help Booth prepare for Parkers birthday party later that afternoon. Like clock work Angela knocked on the door at eight thirty as they had planned.

Booth quickly covered Brennan up with the blankets so it was almost un noticeable that there was someone sleeping under them.

He answered the door and quickly ushered Angela into the kitchen and offered her coffee in order to keep her out of the living room as long as possible ad allow Brennan the most possible sleep.

Brennan awoke with a start she was shrouded in darkness hid under a blanket that she knew wasn't hers, her first thought was that she had been kidnapped but she soon recognized the familiar scent of booth on the blanket. She smiled remembering the vents that had transpired last night put quickly recovered into a frown as she remembered James breaking up with her. Why had he even gotten involved with her if he knew he was going to have to leave a week later? What a moron. Then that make out session over lunch just minutes before he broke up with her. He had booty called her. Her frown grew even bigger as she recognized Angela's voice asking where the bathroom was. As she heard booth give her direction Brennan immediately froze realizing Angela would be walking right past her. She understood now why she was completely covered in a blanket. As soon as she heard the door to the bathroom close she snuck out into Booth's kitchen.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said with a lazy smile.

"Good morning. Is that all you can think to say? And why is my best friend at your house at nine o'clock in the morning?" Brenann asked in hushed tones.

"Relax Bones; she is here helping me set up for Parker's Birthday party at eleven."

"Did you forget that she was the one who set James and me up? Or the fact that I most definitely kissed you last night?" Both couldn't think to say any thing so he effectively closed hi lips over Brennan's feeling her melt into his arms. They must have stayed like that for a few minutes because the next think either Booth or Brenann heard was the sound of Angela's purse hitting the floor.

"Brenann how could you?!?" she shouted once she had recovered from seeing Brenann and Booth kissing in the middle of Booth's kitchen.

"I took a chance and set you up with on of my best friends and you blow it by kissing your partner."

Brenann took her time to gather her thoughts after the mind blowing kiss she had just sheared with Booth. "Angela, First off James broke up with me yesterday. He told me how he was only going to be here for two more days and how it had been a mistake hooking up with me in the first place. And secondly wasn't it you who was always trying to get me and booth together in the first place?"

"Bren I honestly don't know what to say, Normally I would be squealing at the fact you got booty called but it was by a guy who I thought was a good guy, and I really should be excited you and Booth finally got your act together so you'll just have to give me a minute to process all of that."

Booth looked form Brennan to Angela then clapped his hands together." I have an idea. How about we pretend Angela did all of the typical Angela stuff and won't be shocked when Bones and I kiss again, and we start baking this cake because I am going to have a house full of crazy 6 year olds in about to hours and I still don't have the house ready. "

"Works for me." Bones agreed.

"Could you guys please just kiss one more time it's so cute." Angela bargained.

Brennan was a bout to protest until Booth cut her off with his lips.

**BoothandBrennan**

**What do you think? Was it even worth posting?**


End file.
